


Sucking for Someone's Benefit

by crowleyshouseplant (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp for lena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking for Someone's Benefit

jackson used to think that lydia would be the type who'd go slow--after all, she watched movies like  _the notebook_ , reminded him of anniversaries he didn't even think qualified as anniversaries.

he didn't think much when he sometimes called her catty, going  _mrrow,_ fingers curved into claws, around the guys at the locker room, whenever she texted unexpectedly. danny rolled his eyes, said he shouldn't do that to his girlfriend, and he'd just let his head rest on one shoulder: danny she calls me worse, i guarantee it. 

sometimes after bowling dates or movie dates, he'd drape his arm around her, casually, wondering if she'd ever let him go farther, and she never did, and he kept wondering--when, when, when--

until he got a call.

meet me at home. my parents are gone. but pick up ribbed condoms and water based lube and if you don't show up with those things we're not going to do anything. click.

he maybe felt his stomach dip towards the floor and he could barely talk, could barely manage to fumble his phone back into his pockets, muscles shivering under his skin as he tries to put his key in the ignition, going too, too fast and god he hopes that the sheriff isn't around tonight--

pulls into the drug store, gets what she wanted--the exact thing that she said--and pauses at the check out, grabs the bag of reeses pieces because chocolate sex they go together like math, like chemistry and his brain is shorting out because lydia's told him all this before but heh, he can't remember it

and not that it matters at all as he tosses the plastic bag on the seat, drives to lydia's house, pounds on her doors

and she opens it in the skirt she was wearing at school, but she's kicked off her heels and lips are glossy with something that jackson wants to lick right out of her but she won't let him in, holding her hand out, mouth and lips quirked upward, eyes unblinking and not letting his eyes go for a second--so he hands the bags--

what do i look like to you, a kitchen counter? a convenient rack for you to hang your things?

so he pulls each item out of the bag: condoms, and he sets it to rest in the palm of her right hand. lube, to cradle in the cup of her left fingers. reeses to--

what is that?

isn't it obvious?

can't she read?

did i ask for those?

minute shake of the head, a light hum quivering in arc of her throat. 

do you think you should be punished, jackson? 

butterfly light jumps in his stomach and he can't even meet her fucking eye, christ.

yes or no, jackson?

he buttons his lips up, looks over his shoulder. no one would ever know. yes, lydia. 

she crooks her fingers, sly, coy, come hither gesture. she strips his t-shirt from him--stops when he tries to unbutton hers. 

bad, jackson, bad -- she murmurs, pausing, hands hovering over the button of his jeans.

i'm sorry, i'm sorry, he murmurs, and she finally goes to undo it, goes to her knees before him, licks in the hollow of his hips and his pelvis until his skin shakes, his erection trapped in his underwear, but she never looks at it, not once

did you often imagine me here, she says, voice soft, fingers slipping under the elastic of his boxers. like this. on my knees. her tongue curls up over her lips, a slow, teasing drag that jackson wishes was on him.

she braces his hips so that he can't jerk them towards her, then hitches his underwear down just a bit, just a tiny bit so the the elastic presses uncomfortably (yet god, he doesn't want it to stop) against the fleshy portion of his balls as she licks a single stripe up the underside of his dick

pulling his head into her mouth, her cherry-pop mouth, hollowing her cheeks around him before digging her tongue into his slit--uncomfortable, tingling zing of it--before pulling off with a soft sigh.

did you?

he nods, fast. wonders if this is better as he shakes, as she pulls the boxers down the rest of the way to puddle at his ankles, as she pulls the rest of him in, sucking him down until she releases his hands from her hips, and he thrusts deep into her throat, one, two, three--before she pulls off once more, and he shudders under the force of her smile.

but does that sound much like punishment to you?

and his muscles burn hot, coiling like snakes in the depths of his belly, and he bites his lip. 

sit down

she says

with your feet on the floor, legs splayed

don't move

she pushes off into the bathroom, and he does what she says, afraid that his punishment will actually be no action tonight. 

she returns with a silicone dick in a harness and a mirror. 

what, he says, wondering if the way his voice just dropped an octave was normal for fear or just plain arousal

what do you say, she says. are you going to let me fuck you jackson because you've never been on your hands and knees before, are you going to let me drive your face into the carpet until you're sobbing for more, until you're begging me to let you come, because you brought me candy. 

she crawls towards him on his hands and knees

he can smell berries on her lips as she tilts her head toward his ear--

is that what you want me to do to you

he nods

use your words, jackson, i know you're so fond of them.

yes, wavering a little, yes, a little stronger--

yes, what? she says. i know what you call me, behind my back. she puts her finger to his lips. but don't think you get to call me that here.

yes, ma'am.

she just smiles. then do your part in this relationship. it is a two way street as you're so fond of saying.

she holds the mirror in the v of his legs and he gets a good look at his hole, at his sagging dick.

work yourself open for me, she says

and she tosses him the lube and he coats his fingers with it and he does what she says, biting his lips, eyes closed until she says, no jackson, do it right, look at yourself in the mirror

look at the way your muscles clench around your finger, swallowing you up like i swallowed you down

and he does and it looks awkward and weird and the muscles are a little pink and his chest is a little flushed but he manages to get a second finger in there, and then a third, and he wonders if lydia is chewing her lips raw with need and hunger like he is, but he can't risk looking away from the mirror, can't do it

are you ready? she says

and he says back, yes, yes ma'am.

she takes the mirror away.

turn around

and he does he turns around and he hears the whisper of the harness against her thighs

stroke yourself

and he hears the soft strap of the leather punctuate the slick sound of his palm on his cock and then she's pressing in close--her skirt tickling the undersides of his thighs and he shivers and then he feels the curl of her fingers in his nape, finding purchased in the short hairs there as she bottoms out flat against him, still wearing her goddamn blouse, and he shudders out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as she whispers in his ear, good boy, good boy, and she eases out, thrusts back in

scraping his scalp with her nails until he jerks his neck back and his eyes are slitted closed, mouth open, every breath in and out chapping his lips as she fucks in and pulls out, over and over until his hand speeds up with her pace until he feels the way his balls tighten and the cords in his belly and he--

but she slaps his cheek, light, and says, don't you dare, don't you fucking dare 

and her voice is quivering and high and her thrusts lose their rhythm, and she shivers and shakes and pauses over her shoulder until she begins again, edge of a voice blading her breath, and he realizes it's because she's still going on even though she's come and she's sensitive and she says

okay--now you can come. 

and he comes all over his hand and her carpet and she pulls out and he flops to the ground, before somehow pulling himself into an upright position, shaking and trembling and sore and naked while she just hops out of the strap on like it's nothing, smoothing her skirt and straightening her blouse before she makes him grab paper towels from the kitchen to clean it up and he's almost glad that she shows him out the door, simply saying, thanks for the good time jackson

and then she's closing it in his face and he's walking away, swearing to god he's never gonna come back when she calls

but when his phone buzzes in his pocket during class the next day, he looks up, just in time for lydia to say, you want to do something for me, jackson?

and, through the way his shoulders duck and his face flushes and the haze of hot heat in his belly--he does, he really, really does. 

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of "grammar" is an artistic choice.


End file.
